


Hey Pretty Girl

by PiperBlue



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: kennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperBlue/pseuds/PiperBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One girl. One party. All Kol needs is one dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> AU O/S written for Kennett Week '13 - Day 4: Music/Dancing.

It was Elena’s birthday and the Salvatore’s were hosting a party for her. Needless to say, Kol was not an invited guest, but he knew Bonnie would be there, so he needed to be too. His goal for tonight, just get her to dance with him.

Hey, pretty girl, won't you look my way  
Love's in the air tonight  
Bet you could make this ol' boy's day  
Hey, pretty girl, won't you look my way

He ambled over to the DJ and leaned toward him, “Hey mate, are you taking requests? There’s this country song…”

“I’ve got a few country songs, what do you want to hear?” The DJ asked while searching his computer for something to play next.

Just then, Kol saw her. Bonnie walked into the room, she was arm in arm with Caroline. As he took her in, a smile unfurled it’s way across his face. He leaned back in toward the DJ without taking his eyes off of Bonnie. “Hey Pretty Girl,” he said low as he noticed Caroline leave Bonnie’s side to briefly speak to Tyler, leaving her alone on the top step.

The DJ, hearing his tone, looked up and followed Kol’s line of sight, “Wow! I’m guessing the song is for her?” 

“Yeah.” Kol beamed as he nodded. 

“You got good taste. Don’t worry son, I got you. I’ll play it in a few minutes.”

Hey, pretty girl, can I have this dance?  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make you mine, there's a real good chance  
Hey, pretty girl, can I have this dance?

Bonnie and Caroline made a full circuit of the party, greeting friends and mingling with new faces. She turned a corner while chatting with Care and nearly ran face first into Kol’s chest. “I’m so sorry. I should have been -- Oh, hi Kol.”

“Please darling, don’t sound so enthused to see me.” Kol retorted teasingly, drawing a furtive smile from Bonnie.

“Don’t worry, we’re not.” Caroline deadpanned. “Were you even invited?”

“Caroline!” Bonnie chastised her best friend.”

“It’s alright,” He started to Bonnie before continuing to Caroline, “No, I was not technically invited.” He heard the opening strains of the song he’d requested and turned back to Bonnie, “And don’t worry Caroline, I won’t have to darken your countenance any longer if -- if Bonnie will dance with me.” He reached his hand out toward her, “Bonnie? Would you like to dance with me?”

“Me? Umm, sure, I guess.” She replied and she took Kol’s outstretched hand. As they walked toward the middle of the floor, she glanced back at Caroline with a look of apprehension. Kol then twirled her around and right into his arms.

They swayed together and Bonnie’s anxiety eased as she listened to the words of the song.

That’s when she heard it. 

He was singing. So softly, she almost didn’t hear.

Hey, pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it’s meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey, pretty girl, it feels so right

She felt his head turn toward her, his breath caressing her ear. 

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
Happiness don't drag it's feet  
And time moves faster than you think

She let go his hand, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. The song is right, she thought, this does sorta feel... right. She didn’t want to over think why, but she wanted the song to last far longer than she knew it would.

Hey, pretty girl, I wanna take you home  
My momma's gonna love you  
She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know  
Hey, pretty girl, wanna take you home

He held her as close as he dared. Reveling in the feel of her in his arms. It was better than he ever could have imagined. This, this is right, he thought.

Hey, pretty girl, let's build some dreams  
A house on a piece of land  
Plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey, pretty girl, let's build some dreams

She was almost overwhelmed by the feel of his hand as it moved up and down her back. She was confused by the volatile original, she’d never experienced him like this, being so gentle.

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
Happiness don't drag it's feet  
And time moves faster than you think

Listening to the song, Bonnie wondered if this was a different side to Kol that he was trying to show, or could it be, that he was only being this way with her? She looked up at him, and saw that the normally antagonistic and abrasive vampire actually looked sincere, vulnerable even.

In her eyes Kol could see countless questions. So he decided to answer as best he could. “It’s you.” He confided, “Perhaps it’s always been you.”

Hey, pretty girl, you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighter's heart like I knew she would  
Hey, pretty girl, you did so good

The two continued to gaze at each other, it seemed nothing and no one else existed in the room then. He tipped his head down toward her slightly parted lips. And when they touched it felt like coming home.

Hey, pretty girl, when I see the light  
And it's my time to go  
I'm gonna thank the lord for a real good life  
A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore.


End file.
